rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Gaia
The Legend of Gaia is a game created using RPG Maker. Story The setting is during a time of great war, A young man named Cypher finds himself in the middle of a war between two rival nations. Fighting under the banner of the noble Knights Templar he must decide what course of action is best to be taken and if he fails death surely awaits him. Although there may be a greater threat lurking in the dark, one that could threaten the very existance of the universe. Characters Cypher- A young Templar, son of Freedan the previous leader of The Knights Templar, and Main Protaganist of The Legend of Gaia. "Grand Knight" Fergus- The only known living of the three legendary knights. After the death of his good friend Freedan, he assumed head of the Knights Templar and became mentor to Freedan's son, Cypher. "Golden Knight" Freedan- Cypher's father and the legendary "Golden Knight" given the title by the gold armor he clad himself in. He was the last of the Paladin's, while he was a Paladin he was leader of the Knights Templar until his death by unknown causes. He was the most powerful of the three knights. "Dark Knight" Nocturne- One of the three legendary knights, believed dead. Although during his life he commited many acts that led to the dismay of Templar Knights. He was friends with Freedan and Fergus, but his acts were not in their fsvor. It is unknown his cause of death. Christina- A mysterious young woman who along with an unknown man attempt to assassinate the king of Crowe. She is rescued by Cypher shortly after being learning the assassination was a trap. Ark- Cypher's childhood friend, although he escaped to the nation of Basil after a there was a raid on his home town. Kaiden- The youngest of the Dragoons, similar to Cypher his father was the leader of the Dragoon house before passing away. His first mission as a Dragoon is to assassinate Fergus. William- A young member of The Knights Templar and Cypher's friend. ---- Creator's Notes -Fergus is indeed based off the Irish Legend "Fergus Mac Roich". -I do not intend for this game to be short I was hoping for 20 hours+, or even turning it into a series. -There will be several land mark places within the game. -The game will feature a ABS system similar to Zelda or Secret of Mana. Although I am leaning more towards Secret of Mana because of the ability to have a party while maintaining the battle system. -Major changes have been made I decieded to return to my original plan and changed the characters back to their original names. User note: I saw this page is at risk of deletion due to the lack of links confirming the game's existence. The game was completed, though the character names and bios listed here seem to be out of date (Cypher became Vaun, and most of the other characters were changed up as well--I need to look into it more tomorrow after work). The main plot hasn't changed at all from what's described here, though. In the meantime, here are some pages with more information: https://www.rpgmakercentral.com/topic/40436-the-legend-of-gaia/ https://downloads.tomsguide.com/The-Legend-of-Gaia,0301-72539.html Category:Demo Projects (PC)